tunesfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Terry MacAlmon
| ouders = | expartner = Greta MacAlmon | partner = Liz MacAlmon | kinderen = | beroep = Zanger, muzikant, songwriter, componist, aanbiddingsleider | genre = Gospel, aanbidding | jaren-actief = 1983 - heden | label = Integrity INO Records Maranatha Records New Glory Music | website = http://www.newglory.org/ | imdb = }} Terry MacAlmon (geboren op 12 mei 1955) is een Amerikaanse gospelartiest en aanbiddingsleider. Hij staat aan het hoofd van een aanbiddingsmuziek “bediening”, welke gevestigd is te Dallas, Texas. Daarnaast leidt hij de aanbidding tijdens conferenties, aanbiddingsseminars en kerkdiensten door heel de Verenigde Staten en internationaal. Terry werd bekend met zijn nummer “I Sing Praises”, welke over de gehele wereld in de christelijke top 40 heeft gestaan en nog steeds regelmatig wordt gezongen in vele kerken. Het nummer werd in 1989 uitgegeven door Integrity Music en komt nog regelmatig voor op verzamel CD’s. Met – naar eigen zeggen - circa 2.000.000 in eigen beheer verkochte albums behoord Terry tot de best verkopende gospelartiesten van Amerika. Biografie MacAlmon is geboren op 12 mei 1955 in Poughkeepsie, New York, Verenigde Staten. Hij groeide op in een christelijk gezin en ging wekelijks mee naar de kerk, waar hij al snel achter de piano te vinden was. Op vijfjarige leeftijd speelde hij daar zijn eerste solo en op elfjarige leeftijd werd hij de pianist van de kerk. In 1973 kreeg MacAlmon een ervaring die hij zelf beschrijft als een “geestelijke ervaring” en een “aanraking” van God. In de daaropvolgende jaren bracht hij veel tijd door met het ondersteunen van en deelnemen aan christelijke bedieningen, alwaar hij voorging in het leiden van de aanbiddingsdiensten. Zijn carrière ging echter pas van start in 1983, toen hij door Amerika reisde en concerten gaf. Zijn echte doorbraak volgde pas in 1998 en in 2001, waarbij hij wereldwijde bekendheid verwierf in christelijke kringen. MacAlmon raakte in opspraak toen hij in 2008 een brief verzond naar zijn achterban, waarin hij aangaf ontslag te nemen uit zijn eigen bediening, vanwege een buitenechtelijke affaire. Terry MacAlmon leaves worship ministry after extra-merital affair revelation Na twee jaar als mede-eigenaar van een restaurant te hebben gewerkt, kondigde hij in april 2010 aan dat hij weer zou terugkeren in de bediening. Worship leader Terry MacAlmon to return to worship ministry Vandaag de dag heeft hij een nieuwe bediening, onder de naam “New Glory International” en reist hij nog steeds de hele wereld over om aanbidding te leiden tijdens christelijke evenementen. MacAlmon kwam in 2007 voor het eerst in Nederland voor de EuroSpirit conferentie. Na zijn terugkeer in de bediening kwam hij in 2010 en in 2012 naar The Heart of Worship conferenties. Zangcarrière & bediening 1983-1990: Begin De muzikale carrière van MacAlmon ging in 1983 van start. Hij reisde door heel Amerika en gaf daar diverse concerten. Hierbij verwierf hij langzaam meer bekendheid en werd hij meer succesvol, wat in 1989 resulteerde in het uitbrengen van het nu wereldwijd bekende nummer “I Sing Praises”. Zelf beschreef hij deze periode als een periode waarbij alles wat hij aanraakte in “goud” veranderde. Toch kwam er aan deze bekendheid en het succes een abrupt einde, toen hij naar Colorado Springs verhuisde. 1990-1998: Mislukte pogingen Toen MacAlmon in 1990 met zijn gezin naar Colorado Springs verhuisde, brak er voor hem een periode aan die hij omschrijft als een “geestelijke droogte”. Daar waar hij voorheen altijd succesvol was, leek hij nu op ieder gebied te falen. Zo organiseerde hij diverse evenementen, die allemaal mislukten, en hij trachtte een kerk te stichten, wat ook uitdraaide op een mislukking. Aangezien hij niet langer in staat meer was om een inkomen uit zijn muzikale carrière te halen, accepteerde hij een andere baan. Het was een seizoen van acht jaar waarin er absoluut niets gebeurde en hij bijna op het punt van opgeven stond. 1998-2001: De eerste doorbraak In 1998 zegt MacAlmon de stem van God te hebben gehoord en de opdracht te hebben gekregen om aanbiddingsdiensten te organiseren. Toch zag MacAlmon dat, na al die jaren van mislukking, niet zitten en ondernam hij niets. Maar na wat hij omschrijft als een “lang aandringen van de Heer” besluit hij alsnog toe te geven en een aanbiddingsdienst te organiseren. Dit bleek vanaf het allereerste moment een enorm succes te zijn. MacAlmon begon deze diensten op wekelijkse basis te organiseren, op de woensdagmiddagen, onder de naam “Lunch met de Heer”. In de periode die volgde kwamen daar wekelijks honderden mensen vanuit heel Amerika en vanuit andere landen op af. 2001-2008: Wereldwijde doorbaak Na een aantal jaren van aanbiddingsdiensten leiden in Colorado Springs, kwam zijn muziek onder de aandacht van de wereldwijd bekende televangelist Benny Hinn, die hem uitnodigde tijdens één van zijn campagnes in Shreveport, LA, in de Century Tel Arena. Tijdens dit evenement mocht MacAlmon de aanbidding leiden voor een vol stadion. De opnames van dit evenement zijn door Hinn over de gehele wereld uitgezonden, wat een extreme toename in bekendheid genereerde voor MacAlmon. Binnen iets meer dan een maand tijd was hij bekend in meer dan honderd naties en vlogen zijn cd’s over de toonbank. Hiermee bereikte zijn carrière een absoluut hoogtepunt. Dat hoogtepunt werd echter ruw verstoord toen hij in 2008 een brief verstuurde naar zijn achterban. In de brief die hij naar zijn achterban verstuurde, welke destijds door één van zijn “volgelingen” online is geplaatst, gaf hij aan dat hij een buitenechtelijke affaire had gehad en dat hij als gevolg daarvan zijn functie neerlegde en ontslag nam uit zijn eigen bediening. Daar voegde hij toe: “Ik heb nog geen tijdlijn van wanneer en of ik terug zal keren in de bediening, maar ik weet dat ik niet kan doorgaan zolang mijn ziel in deze conditie verkeerd.” Na maanden van counseling en pogingen om het huwelijk te redden, resulteerde dit uiteindelijk alsnog in een scheiding. 2010-heden: New Glory International Nadat MacAlmon twee jaar lang als mede-eigenaar van een restaurant had gewerkt, kondigde hij in april 2010 aan weer terug te zullen keren in de bediening. Dit deed hij door middel van een open brief. Hij gaf aan de inkomsten van zijn royalty’s en cd verkopen nog steeds te delen met zijn ex-vrouw. Verder zei hij: “De affaire is van korte duur geweest en ligt ver achter mij. Op dit moment woon ik alleen in Dalles, Texas.” Daaraan voegde hij toe dat God hem geroepen zou hebben om terug te keren in de bediening. Eind 2010 trouwde hij opnieuw, met Elizabeth Valentine uit Manhattan. Korte tijd daarna richtte hij een nieuwe bediening op, onder de naam “New Glory International”. Prijzen * 2010: Gospel Music Award: Oeuvreprijs voor uitstekende bijdrage aan de aanbiddingsmuziek Discografie Singles * I Sing Praises (Integrity, 1989) * The Sound Of Worship (2007) Albums * Instrumental Worship, Vol. 1 (Integrity / M2.0 Communications, 1997, 2003) * Instrumental Worship, Vol. 2 (Integrity / M2.0 Communications, 1998, 2003) * Live Worship from the World Prayer Center (Integrity / M2.0 Communications, 1999) * I Came to Worship You (Integrity / M2.0 Communications, 2002) * Visit Us: Calling Down the Father's Glory (Integrity / M2.0 Communications, 2003) * The Sound of Heaven (INO records, 2004) * You're My Glory (INO records, 2005) * The Glory of His Presence (INO records, 2006) * Holy! (Maranatha Records, 2007) * The Worship Express (for Children) (2007) * For the Bride (Maranatha Records, 2007) * A Worshipful Christmas (New Glory Music, 2010) * Timeless Praise (New Glory Music, 2011) * Everlasting Love (New Glory Music, 2013) Dvd’s * For the Lord is Good (2003) * Pikes Peak Worship Festival ft. Terry MacAlmon (2007) Noten Externe links * New Glory International: Terry MacAlmon’s officiële website * Terry MacAlmon’s officiële webshop * Terry MacAlmon op Youtube